


Trust Her

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/M, No Dialogue, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Waiting for Hermione to return from her bachelorette party, Sirius has to learn to trust her.





	Trust Her

Sirius glanced at the clock again. It was after midnight. He took a sip of his firewhiskey ladened tea and sighed. He knew he shouldn't worry. Hermione had all the right to be out on a Saturday night with her girlfriends, especially since it was her bachelorette party. He twitched at the thought of naked men dancing infront of his almost wife. But he had to trust her, not to do something stupid. Hermione had trusted him the previous evening when it was his bachelor party. He sighedm finally deciding to call it a night. Trusting his fiancee was the best thing he could do right now.


End file.
